fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario
For detailed information about this series, see: Super Mario Wiki Mario ' is a series of video games by Nintendo. It is often referred to as the ''Super Mario series, but not every game in the series is called Super. The Super Mario series can actually be considered a sub-series to the Mario series. The character Mario first starred in the 1981 arcade game Donkey Kong, and only later starring in is own series, the first episode being Mario Bros., that hit arcades in 1983. Because he was the main character in the Donkey Kong game it is often considered the first Mario game, but technically it is not part of the Mario series. Video Games A high number of game has been released, and a precise number can't be defined, depending on considering part of the series some spin-off titles, or counting more than once a remade game. This list tries to include every known Mario game, including ... different episodes, and ... remakes or compilations, making a total of ... Mario releases. The list does not include re-releases of single games (such as the Game Boy Advance NES Classics releases of Super Mario Bros. and Dr. Mario) and games that are not titled "Mario", such as Super Princess Peach or Luigi's Mansion, considered part of their own series. Main games *''Mario Bros.'' (1983), Arcade. *''Super Mario Bros.'' (13 september 1985), Famicom/NES. *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' (3 june 1986), Famicom, known as Super Mario Bros. The Lost Levels outside Japan. *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' (october 1988), NES, known as Super Mario Bros. USA in Japan. *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' (23 october 1988), Famicom/NES. *''Super Mario Land'' (21 april 1989), Game Boy. *''Super Mario World'' (21 november 1990), Super Famicom/SNES. *''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' (21 october 1992), Game Boy. *''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3'' (21 january 1994), Game Boy. Being a Wario game, and featuring Mario only as a cameo, it might not be considered part of the Mario series. *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' (15 august 1995), Super Famicom/SNES. Being a Yoshi game, it might not be considered part of the Mario series. *''Super Mario 64'' (23 june 1996), Nintendo 64. *''Super Mario Sunshine'' (19 july 2002), GameCube. *''New Super Mario Bros.'' (15 may 2006), Nintendo DS. *''Super Mario Galaxy'' (1 november 2007), Wii. *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (12 november 2009), Wii. *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' (23 may 2009), Wii. *''Super Mario 3D Land'' (3 november 2011), Nintendo 3DS. Original Game & Watch games *''Mario Bros.'' (14 march 1983), Game & Watch Multi Screen. Also known as Mario Bros. II, has nothing to do with the original Mario Bros. *''Mario's Cement Factory'' (28 april 1983), Game & Watch Tabletop. *''Mario's Bombs Away'' (10 november 1983), Game & Watch Panorama Screen. *''Mario the Juggler'' (16 october 1991), Game & Watch New Wide Screen. The last Game & Watch ever released, a remake of the first one, Ball. Puzzle games *''Dr. Mario'' (27 july 1990), Famicom/Nes, Game Boy. *''Yoshi no Tamago'' (4 dicember 1991), Famicom/NES, Game Boy. Released in Europe as Mario & Yoshi. It might be not considered part of the Mario series. *''Mario & Wario'' (27 august 1993), Super Famicom. Part of both Mario and Wario series. *''Hotel Mario'' (31 december 1994), Philips CD-i. *''Mario's Picross'' (14 march 1995), Game Boy. *''Mario's Super Picross'' (14 september 1995), Super Famicom. *''Mario's Picross 2'' (1996), Game Boy. *''Dr. Mario 64'' (9 april 2001), Nintendo 64. *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' (24 may 2004), Game Boy Advance. Sport games *''NES Open Tournament Golf'' (20 september 1991), originally for Famicom/NES, it was re-released in arcades as Mario's Open Golf. It might not be considered part of the Mario series. *''Mario's Tennis'' (21 july 1995), Virtual Boy. *''Mario Golf 64'' (11 june 1999), Nintendo 64. Simply called Mario Golf outside Japan. *''Mario Golf GB'' (10 august 1999), Game Boy Color. Simply called Mario Golf outside Japan. *''Mario Tennis 64'' (21 july 2000), Nintendo 64. Simply called Mario Tennis outside Japan. *''Mario Tennis GB'' (1 december 2000), Game Boy Color. Simply called Mario Tennis outside Japan. *''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' (5 september 2003), GameCube. *''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' (22 april 2004), Game Boy Advance. *''Mario Power Tennis'' (28 october 2004), GameCube. *''Mario Superstar Baseball'' (21 july 2005), GameCube. *''Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' (13 september 2005), Game Boy Advance. *''Super Mario Strikers (18 november 2005) known as Mario Smash Football in Europe and Australia. Racing games *''Super Mario Kart'' (27 august 1992), Super Famicom/SNES. *''Mario Kart 64'' (14 december 1996), Nintendo 64. *''Excitebike: Bun Bun Mario Battle Stadium'' (1997), Satellaview. *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' (21 july 2001), Game Boy Advance. *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' (7 november 2003), GameCube. *''Mario Kart Arcade GP (october 2005), Arcade. *''Mario Kart DS'' (14 november 2005), Nintendo DS. RPG games *''Super Mario RPG'' (9 march 1996), Super Famicom/SNES. *''Paper Mario'' (11 august 2000), Nintendo 64. Originally called Mario Story in Japan. *''Mario & Luigi RPG'' (17 november 2003), Game Boy Advance. Called Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga outside Japan. *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' (22 july 2004), GameCube. Originally called Paper Mario RPG in Japan. *''Mario & Luigi RPG 2x2'' (28 november 2005), Game Boy Advance. Called Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time outside Japan. Party games *''Mario Party'' (18 december 1998), Nintendo 64. *''Mario Party 2'' (17 december 1999), Nintendo 64. *''Mario Party 3'' (7 december 2000), Nintendo 64. *''Mario Party 4'' (21 october 2002), GameCube. *''Mario Party-e'' (7 february 2003), Game Boy Advance e-Reader. *''Mario Party 5'' (10 november 2003), GameCube. *''Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party'' (september 2004), Arcade. *''Mario Party 6'' (18 november 2004), GameCube. *''Mario Party Advance'' (13 january 2005), Game Boy Advance. *''Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party 2'' (october 2005), Arcade. *''Mario Party 7'' (7 november 2005), GameCube. Educational games *''Super Mario Bros. & Friends: When I Grow Up'' (1991), PC. *''Mario Teaches Typing'' (13 november 1991), PC. *''Mario is Missing!'' (31 december 1992), Famicom/NES, Super Famicom/SNES, PC. First game to star Luigi as the main character. *''Mario's Early Years! Fun with Letters'' (1 june 1993), SNES. *''Mario's Early Years! Preschool Fun'' (1 june 1993), SNES. *''Mario's Early Years! Fun with Numbers'' (15 june 1993), SNES. *''Mario's Time Machine'' (december 1993), Famicom/NES, Super Famicom/SNES, PC. *''Mario Teaches Typing 2'' (31 march 1997), PC. Other games *''I Am a Teacher: Super Mario no Sweater'' (27 august 1986), Famicom Disk System. Actually just a software, not a game. *''Mario Roulette'' (1991), Arcade. *''Mario Paint'' (14 july 1992), Super Famicom/SNES. *''Mario Unkurukai'' (1993), Arcade. *''Mario's Game Gallery'' (23 february 1995), PC. Later re-released as Mario's FUNdamentals. *''Mario Clash'' (28 september 1995), Virtual Boy. *''Mario no Photopi'' (4 december 1998), Nintendo 64. Actually just a software, not a game. *''Mario Artist: Paint Studio'' (1 december 1999), Nintendo 64DD. *''Mario Artist: Talent Studio'' (2 february 2000), Nintendo 64DD. *''Mario Artist: Communication Kit'' (29 june 2000), Nintendo 64DD. *''Mario Artist: Polygon Studio'' (29 august 2000), Nintendo 64DD. *''Mario Family'' (10 september 2001), Game Boy Color. *''Mario Pinball Land'' (26 august 2004), Game Boy Advance. *''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' (14 july 2005), Arcade. Remakes *''Punch Ball Mario Bros.'' (1984), NEC PC-8801. *''Mario Bros. Special'' (1984), NEC PC-8801. *''Super Mario Bros. Special'' (1986), NEC PC-8801. *''Vs. Super Mario Bros.'' (1986), Arcade. *''All Night Nippon Super Mario Bros.'' (1986), Famicom Disk System. Starring characters from the All Night Nippon radio show. *''Super Mario Bros.'' (8 march 1986), Game & Watch New Wide Screen. *''Vs. Dr. Mario'' (1990), Arcade. *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' (1991), Game Watch. *''Super Mario World'' (1991), Game Watch. *''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe'' (4 may 1999), Game Boy Color. *''Dr. Mario'' in Nintendo Puzzle Collection (7 february 2003), GameCube. *''Super Mario 64 DS'' (21 november 2004), Nintendo DS. Re-releases in compilations *''Donkey Kong/Donkey Kong Jr./Mario Bros.'' (1983), Arcade. *''2-in-1 Super Mario Bros./Duck Hunt'' (november 1988), NES. *''3-in-1 Super Mario Bros./Tetris./Nintendo World Cup'' (november 1988), NES. *''3-in-1 Super Mario Bros./Duck Hunt/World Class Track Meet'' (december 1990), NES. *''Super Mario All-Stars'' (14 july 1993), Super Famicom/SNES. Includes Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, Super Mario Bros. USA and Super Mario Bros. 3. *''Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World'' (december 1994), Super Famicom/SNES. *''Tetris & Dr. Mario'' (december 1994), SNES. *''Super Mario Advance'' (march 2001), Game Boy Advance. Includes a remake of Super Mario Bros. 2 (USA) and a remake of Mario Bros. *''Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2'' (march 2001), Game Boy Advance. Includes a remake of Super Mario World and a remake of Mario Bros. *''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3'' (20 september 2002), Game Boy Advance. Includes a remake of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and a remake of Mario Bros. *''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3'' (14 july 2003), Game Boy Advance. Includes a remake of Super Mario Bros. 3 and a remake of Mario Bros. *''Dr. Mario & Puzzle League'' (13 september 2005), Game Boy Advance. Arcade Machines *''Super Mario Bros. 3 Pachislot'' (1989), Arcade. A Super Mario Bros. 3 themed slot machine. *''Super Mario Bros. Mushroom World'' (june 1992), Arcade. A Super Mario Bros. themed Pinball. *''Super Mario Fushigi no Janjan Land'' (2003), Arcade. A Super Mario Bros. 3 themed Medal Game. Links to other series Note: here will only be listed cameos of Mario as hero of his own series, appearances of him as hero from Donkey Kong will be listed in the Donkey Kong series' page; the same way appearances of Yoshi or Wario will only be listed if are as characters from the Mario series, appearances of them as heroes of their own series will be listed in their rispective series' articles (Yoshi and Wario). |- | ||Donkey Kong||1983||[[Donkey Kong X Mario|The Mario series is a spinoff of the Donkey Kong series; characters from Donkey Kong also appeared in many Mario games; the Mario vs Donkey Kong sub-series is part of both series.]]||1 |- | ||Wrecking Crew||1984||The Wrecking Crew series is a spin-off of the Mario series.||1 |- | ||Tennis (Nintendo)|| ||[[Mario X Tennis (Nintendo)|Luigi is the referee in Tennis for the NES.]]||1 |- | ||Punch-Out!!|| ||[[Mario X Punch-Out!!|Mario and Luigi make an appearance in the public in the arcade game Punch-Out!!; Mario is also the referee in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!]]||1 |- | ||''The Great Giana Sisters||1987||[[Mario X The Great Giana Sisters|''The Great Giana Sisters is a clone of Super Mario Bros.]]||3 |- | ||Yume Kojo: Doki Doki Panic|| ||[[Mario X Yume Kojo: Doki Doki Panic|Several elements from Super Mario Bros. are also featured in Yume Kojo: Doki Doki Panic; Being a clone of Doki Doki Panic, Super Mario Bros. 2 (USA) features the same enemies and levels from that game]]||1 |- | ||F-1 Race|| ||[[F-1 Race X Mario|Mario is the pilot in Famicom Grand Prix: F-1 Race; Mario, Luigi, Toad, Peach and Bowser appear in F-1 Race for the Game Boy]]||1 |- | ||Famicom Grand Prix|| ||[[Famicom Grand Prix X Mario|Mario is the pilot in Famicom Grand Prix: F-1 Race]]||1 |- | ||[[Nester]]|| ||[[Mario X Nester|Nester comics feature many references to Super Mario Bros.]]||2 |- | ||''Nintendo World Cup|| ||[[Mario X Nintendo World Cup|''Super Mario Bros. and Nintendo World Cup have been released in the same cartdrige in 3-in-1 Super Mario Bros./Tetris/Nintendo World Cup]]||3 |- | ||''Duck Hunt|| ||[[Duck Hunt X Mario|''Super Mario Bros. and Duck Hunt have been released in the same cartdrige in 2-in-1 Super Mario Bros./Duck Hunt and in 3-in-1 Super Mario Bros./Duck Hunt/World Class Track Meet]]||3 |- | ||Alleyway|| ||[[Alleyway X Mario|Mario is the pilot of the spaceship in Alleyway]]||1 |- | ||Baseball (Nintendo)|| ||[[Baseball (Nintendo) X Mario|Mario and Luigi have cameos as leaders of the teams in the Game Boy version of Baseball.]]||1 |- | ||Nightmare on Elm Street|| ||[[Mario X Nightmare on Elm Street|In the episode Missing Persons of the Freddy's Nightmares TV series, two childeren play Super Mario Bros.]]||2 |- | ||[[EarthBound]]|| ||[[EarthBound X Mario|In the first Earthbound game, some children talk about Super Mario Bros. 3 and the unexisting Super Mario Bros. 7]]||2 |- | ||Gadget|| ||[[Gadget X Mario|Inspector Gadget guest stars in the live action episode Defective Gadgetry of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!]]||1 |- | ||Golf (Nintendo)|| ||[[Golf (Nintendo) X Mario|Mario is the player in Golf for the Game Boy; the arcade version of NES Open Tournament Golf, being called Mario's Open Golf is part of both series.]]||1 |- | ||The Wizard|| ||[[Mario X The Wizard|Characters in the movie The Wizard often play games from the Mario series.]]||2 |- | ||''Nintendo World Championships||1990||[[Mario X Nintendo World Championships|A version of ''Super Mario Bros. is included in Nintendo World Championships]]||3 |- | ||''Alex Kidd|| ||[[Alex Kidd X Mario|A parody of Mario, called Mari-Oh, was about to appear as an enemy in ''Alex Kidd in Shinobi World]]|| |- | ||''Shinobi|| ||[[Mario X Shinobi|A parody of Mario, called Mari-Oh, was about to appear as an enemy in ''Alex Kidd in Shinobi World.]]|| |- | ||Maniac Mansion|| ||[[Maniac Mansion X Mario|The first notes of the Super Mario Bros. theme are featured in the SNES version of Maniac Mansion.]]||2 |- | ||''Running Stadium|| ||[[Mario X Running Stadium|''Super Mario Bros. and World Class Track Meet, part of the Running Stadium series, have been released in the same cartdrige in 3-in-1 Super Mario Bros./Duck Hunt/World Class Track Meet]]||3 |- | ||''Back to the Future|| ||[[Back to the Future X Mario|Enemies very similar to the ones from the Mario series are featured in the game ''Back to the Future Part II & III.]]||3 |- | ||Sim|| ||Bowser has a cameo in SimCity for the SNES. A statue of Mario is also unlockable.||1 |- | ||Game Boy (Valiant)|| ||[[Game Boy X Mario|The Game Boy comic series by Valiant is based on Super Mario Land.]]||1 |- | ||Zelda|| ||[[Mario X Zelda|Chain Chomps from the Mario series appear as enenemies in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past and many other enemies are featured in subsequent episodes of the series; Link from the Zelda series has a cameo in Super Mario RPG.]]||1 |- | ||Yoshi|| ||[[Mario X Yoshi|The Yoshi series is a spinoff of the Mario series; the games Mario & Yoshi and all Yoshi's Island games are part of both series.]]||1 |- | ||Barcode Battler||1992||[[Barcode Battler X Mario|A set of Super Mario World Barcode Battler Cards has been released.]]||1 |- | ||''Jill of the Jungle||1992||[[Jill of the Jungle X Mario|A prototype version of ''Jill of the Jungle featured a reference to an italian superhero called "Mario"]]|| |- | ||Super Scope 6|| ||[[Mario X Super Scope 6|Mario and Lemmy Koopa have a cameo in Super Scope 6.]]||1 |- | ||Street Fighter|| ||[[Mario X Street Fighter|Mario fights some Street Fighter II characters in the comic Super Mario Klemp-Won-Do: Muskeln sind nicht alles!]]||1 |- | ||Kid Icarus|| ||[[Kid Icarus X Mario|Pit from Kid Icarus is featured in the comic Super Mario: Die Bescherung]]||1 |- | ||Mega Man|| ||[[Mario X Mega Man|Mega Man is featured in Super Mario: Die Bescherung and some other Club Nintendo comics.]]||1 |- | ||Play Action Football|| ||[[Mario X Play Action Football|Mario's face and Racoon Tail from Super Mario Bros. appear on a coin in Play Action Football.]]||2 |- | ||N&B Blocks|| ||[[Mario X N&B Blocks|The last level of the "Mario Zone" in Super Mario Land 2, is made of N&B Blocks.]]||1 |- | ||Kirby|| ||[[Kirby X Mario|Kirby is featured in Super Mario: Mario im Wunderland and some other Club Nintendo comics; Mario along with Luigi, Toad and Birdo have a cameo in Kirby Super Star.]]||1 |- | ||Star Fox|| ||[[Mario X Star Fox|Fox from Star Fox is featured in the comics Super Mario: Mario im Wunderland and, with other Star Fox characters in Part 3 of Super Mario: Verloren in der Zeit.]]||1 |- | ||Joe & Mac|| ||[[Joe & Mac X Mario|Joe and Mac are featured in the comic Super Mario: Verloren in der Zeit Part 1.]]||1 |- | ||The Lost Vikings|| ||[[Mario X The Lost Vikings|Erik, Baleog and Olaf from The Lost Vikings are featured in the comic Super Mario: Verloren in der Zeit Part 2.]]||1 |- | ||Wario|| ||[[Mario X Wario|The Wario series is a spin-off of the Mario series. The games Mario & Wario and Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 are part of both series.]]||1 |- | ||Mokoto Chan no Wonder Kitchen|| ||[[Mario X Mokoto Chan no Wonder Kitchen|The tree viruses from Dr. Mario make a cameo in Mokoto chan no Wonder Kitchen]]||1 |- | ||Plok|| ||[[Mario X Plok|Plok is featured in the comic Super Mario: Verloren in der Zeit Part 3.]]||1 |- | ||StarTropics|| ||In Startropics II there's a character riding a Koopa Troopa.||1 |- | ||Stunt Race FX|| ||[[Mario X Stunt Race FX|Mario's Face appears on billboards in Stunt Race FX.]]||2 |- | ||''Uniracers|| ||[[Mario X Uniracers|One of the tracks in ''Uniracers is called "Wario Paint".]]||3 |- | ||Undake30 Same Game|| ||Undake30 Same Game is a Mario game.||1 |- | ||Picross|| ||The Mario's Picross sub-series is part of both series.||1 |- | ||Satella-Q|| ||Toad from the Mario series is the main character in Satella-Q.||1 |- | ||The Simpsons|| ||Bart Simpson imagines Mario and Luigi in The Simspons episode "Marge Be Not Proud"; there are other Mario reference in other episodes of the series as well as the comics and videogames.||2 |- | ||''Godzilla|| ||[[Godzilla X Mario|The comic ''Mario in Mariozilla is a parody of Godzilla.]]||3 |- | ||[[Pokémon]]|| ||[[Mario X Pokémon|''Mario & Wario can be seen on a TV in Pokémon Red and Pokémon Blue; In Pokémon Stadium 2, connecting video game consoles to a TV can show images from Mario games.]]||2 |- | ||Metroid|| ||[[Mario X Metroid|Samus from Metroid has a cameo in Super Mario RPG.]]||1 |- | ||''Child's Play|| ||[[Child's Play X Mario|A living doll very similar to Chucky is featured in the comic ''Super Mario in Die Nacht des Grauens - Part 1.]]||3 |- | ||''Friday the 13th|| ||[[Friday the 13th X Mario|A monster very similar to Jason is featured in the comic ''Super Mario in Die Nacht des Grauens - Part 1.]]||3 |- | ||''Hellraiser|| ||[[Hellraiser X Mario|A monster very similar to Pinhead is featured in the comic ''Super Mario in Die Nacht des Grauens - Part 1, while in Part 2 there's an object very similar to the Lemarchand's box while Kirby's look assumes some of Pinhead's features.]]||3 |- | ||Pilot Wings|| ||Mario's face can be seen on Mount Rushmore in Pilotwings 64. When shot it turns into Wario's face.||2 |- | ||''Crash Bandicoot|| ||[[Crash Bandicoot X Mario|In ''Crash Bandicoot there are some enemies similar to Piranha Plants and Koopa Troopas; there also are other references in other episodes of the series.]]||3 |- | ||Excitebike||1997||''Excitebike: Bun Bun Mario Battle Stadium'' is a crossover between the two series.||1 |- | ||Game & Watch Gallery|| ||[[Game & Watch Gallery X Mario|Mario and other characters from the series are the main characters in Game & Watch Gallery and its sequels.]]||1 |- | ||''Evil Dead|| ||[[Evil Dead X Mario|In the comic ''Super Mario in Die Nacht des Grauens - Part 2 Mario receives the Necronomicon book from a skeleton buried under a gravestone with the name "Ash" written on it.]]||3 |- | ||Diddy Kong Racing|| ||[[Diddy Kong Racing X Mario|T.T. from Diddy Kong racing appears in the Mario comic Sag niemals Holerö!.]]||1 |- | ||Bomberman|| ||[[Bomberman X Mario|Bomberman appears in the Mario comic Sag niemals Holerö!.]]||1 |- | ||''Halloween|| ||[[Halloween X Mario|In the book ''Halloween: The Mad House, a character sights "the new Mario Brothers game".]]||2 |- | ||''Chtulu Mythos|| ||[[Chtulu Mythos X Mario|The alien KKDU from Mario's comic ''Sag niemals Holerö! - Part 2, looks very similar to Chtulu.]]||3 |- | ||''Game Boy Camera''|| ||Many images of Mario and Luigi are featured in the Game Boy Camera software.||3 |- | ||F-Zero|| ||[[F-Zero X Mario|One of the tracks in F-Zero X is the "Rainbow Road" from Mario Kart 64]]||1 |- | ||Banjo|| ||[[Banjo X Mario|Bottles from Banjo-Kazooie is featured in the comic Super Mario in Aloha Hawaii.]]||1 |- | ||Super Smash Bros.|| ||Characters, places and items from the Mario series are featured in all Super Smash Bros. games.||1 |- | ||N-Gang|| ||Characters from the Mario series appear in "Freeze Frame" and other N-Gang episodes.||1 |- | ||Animal Crossing|| ||Elements from the Mario series appear in many Animal Crossing games.||2 |- | ||Mobile Golf|| ||Mobile Golf is a new version of Mario Golf.||1 |- | ||Luigi's Mansion|| ||Luigi's Mansion is a spin-off of Mario, starring Luigi.||1 |- | ||''Futurama|| ||[[Futurama X Mario|A character that looks identical to Mario and with the same name appears in Futurama's episode ''Anthology of Interest II and in volume 44 of the Futurama comic.]]||3 |- | ||''Panel de Pon|| ||[[Mario X Panel de Pon|''Dr. Mario was released with Panel de Pon in Nintendo Puzzle Collection.]]||3 |- | ||Pikmin|| ||Some Pikmin make a cameo in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour.||1 |- | ||''My Life as a Teenage Robot|| ||The Mad Hammer Brothers from My Life as a Teenage Robot are based upon Mario and Luigi.||3 |- | ||[[Stafy]]|| ||[[Mario X Stafy|A poster of Starfy can be seen in ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga; Peach's dress can be unlocked for Starfy in ''Densetsu no Stafy 4.]]||2 |- | ||[[1080°]]|| ||[[1080° X Mario|In the game 1080° Avalanche there are some references to the Mario series.]]||2 |- | ||Metal Gear|| ||[[Mario X Metal Gear|In Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes there are many references to the Mario series.]]||2 |- | ||Fire Emblem|| ||[[Fire Emblem X Mario|In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door a child talks about Fire Emblem.]]||2 |- | ||''Spyro|| ||In Spyro: A Hero's Tail there are many elements that parody the Mario series.||3 |- | ||Warcraft|| ||[[Mario X Warcraft|In ''World of Warcraft there are two characters named Larion and Muigin, that are parodies of Mario and Luigi.]]||3 |- | ||NBA Street|| ||Mario, Luigi and Peach are unlockable in NBA Street V3.||1 |- | ||Yakuman DS|| ||Yakuman DS is a Mario game.||1 |- | ||''Advent Rising|| ||[[Advent Rising X Mario|In ''Advent Rising there's a secret zone modeled after the Warp Zones from Super Mario Bros.]]||3 |- | ||[[Nintendogs]]|| ||Many items from the Mario series are unlockable in the first Nintendogs game.||2 |- | ||Big Brain Academy|| ||[[Big Brain Academy X Mario|In Big Brain Academy there are images of objects from the Mario series.]]||2 |- | ||Dance Dance Revolution|| ||''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' is a crossover between the two series.||1 |- | ||''Puzzle League|| ||[[Mario X Puzzle League|''Dr. Mario was released in a compilation with Puzzle League.]]||3 |- | ||Pac-Man|| ||[[Mario X Pac-Man|Three characters from the Pac-Man series are playable in Mario Kart Arcade GP and Mario Kart Arcade GP 2.]]||1 |- | ||SSX|| ||[[Mario X SSX|Mario, Luigi and Peach are unlockable in the GameCube version of SSX on Tour.]]||1 |- | ||''Asterix|| ||[[Asterix X Mario|In ''Asterix & Obelix XXL 2: Mission: Las Vegum there are some references to the Mario series.]]||3 |- | ||Super Princess Peach|| ||Super Princess Peach is a spin-off of Mario.||1 |- | ||R.O.B.|| ||[[Mario X R.O.B.|R.O.B. is unlockable in Mario Kart DS.]]||1 |- | ||''Brain Training|| ||[[Brain Training X Mario|''Virus Buster, a minigame from More Brain Training, is based on Dr. Mario and was released with it in Dr. Mario & Germ Buster; The Second Dorguy's questions in Super Paper Mario are based on a Brain Training task.]]||3 |- | ||[[Stormbreaker]]|| ||In the movie Stormbreaker the main character has a copy of Mario Kart DS.||2 |- | ||Final Fantasy|| ||[[Final Fantasy X Mario|Five characters from the Final Fantasy series are unlockable in Mario Basketball 3on3 and Mario Sports Mix.]]||1 |- | ||Tamagotchi|| ||[[Mario X Tamagotchi|Mametchi from Tamagotchi is selectable in Mario Kart Arcade GP 2.]]||1 |- | ||Itadaki Street|| ||[[Itadaki Street X Mario|Many Mario characters are featured in Itadaki Street DS.]]||1 |- | ||''South Park''|| ||In South Park's Imaginationland episodes there are characters resembling Mario, Wario and Bowser.||3 |- || ||Sonic'|| ||The Mario & Conic sub-series is a crossover between the two series.||1 |- | ||[[Rayman]]|| ||[[Mario X Rayman|A Nintendo Power preview image of ''Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 featured a Rabbid dressed as Mario.]]|| |- | ||[[Rabbids]]|| ||[[Mario X Rabbids|A Nintendo Power preview image of Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 featured a Rabbid dressed as Mario.]]|| Category:Series Category:Spin-off series Category:Series Category:Spin-off series